


MCYT Request Book!

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Minecraft, More tags to be added, Multi, NO MINOR SMUT, One Shot, Requests, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tagged most popular, dont do that, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers own my soul, one shot requests, please request please god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the book of MCYT requests! Please read on for rules and how you should request! ABSOLUTELY NO SMUT FOR MINORS, NO SHIPPING FOR MINORS EITHER, wrong place buddy
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 11





	MCYT Request Book!

Hi! Welcome to the book of requests! Currently I have been experiencing MCYT brain rot, as I'm sure many of you are, but I thought I should give back to this wonderful fandom by offering yet another place where you can request for specific one shots you may be craving. This book is for the DREAM SMP personas of each of these youtubers, please do not request real life scenarios of these CC's, I will not be writing it. 

What I WILL write:  
\- Smut between ADULTS.  
\- Almost any kink, so request them away to your hearts content, I will try all of them but if it is too out there or I feel I can't do it justice I will respectfully decline.  
\- FLUFF, I will write so much fluff if that's what you want!  
\- Angst, I'm more than happy to write angst.  
\- Song-based one shots, if you would like a fic with a specific ship based on a specific song.  
\- Most AU's or Headcanons!

What I will NOT write:  
\- Smut between minors is a massive no, don't even attempt it.  
\- Any shipping fics between minors, please keep all minor requests platonic.  
\- Incest. I don't feel comfortable with this topic.  
\- Rape/Non-Con.  
\- Gore, angst is fine but I prefer not going into detail with gore and murder.

How to request!  
Simply leave a comment detailing the scenario and I will do my best to provide. If you are requesting smut please include any kinks involved and also who is the top and who is the bottom! If you have any specific headcanons please also include them in the comment!


End file.
